1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a kit, and more particularly to a kit which is especially well-suited for identifying individually sized implements, or objects of interest, such as the individual elements of a set of sockets, allen wrenches, box wrenches, open-end wrenches, or the like, and wherein, the kit quickly facilitates the visual identification and selection of an appropriately sized implement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Socket sets usually include a rachet wrench and a predetermined number of sockets which are used interchangeably with the rachet wrench. The individual sockets, may have, for example, a hexagonal bore for engagement with a suitable fastener such as a nut or a head of a bolt. The hexagonal bores of each of the sockets typically are manufactured in predetermined increments, such as in 1/16 of an inch, or 1 mm increments, as in the case of metrically dimensioned tools. Additionally, box wrenches, open-ended wrenches and allen wrenches are similarly sized for use with suitable fasteners.
Normally, the average set of sockets are identified as to size by being stamped with an appropriate symbol during the manufacturing process. These markings are often difficult to identify, especially when the tool is being selected for use in various environments such as, for example, beneath a vehicle or in cramped quarters or in poorly lighted working spaces. Additionally, the problem in identifying an appropriately sized tool is compounded when the worker may have to utilize both metric and non-metric tools on the same project.
It is known that a colored, or non-colored, preformed elastomeric sleeve, having size indicia molded thereon, may be disposed in interfitted relation on an individual socket to facilitate its visual recognition. However, and while such elastomeric sleeves may be useful for these purposes, these same sleeves are replete with a multiplicity of deficiencies and shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness.
Foremost among the deficiencies of these preformed elastomeric sleeves is their apparent inability to be utilized in combination with other irregularly shaped tools or implements, such as, for example, box wrenches or open-end wrenches. More particularly, the elastomeric sleeves of the prior art are specifically designed to engage a substantially, cylindrically shaped exterior surface, such as the rearward portion of the socket.
Additionally, another significant deficiency of the preformed sleeves of the prior art is their apparent inability to be utilized with sockets which are produced by various manufacturers. More particularly, and if a user has sockets which do not have the same outside diameter, then, in that event, the preformed sleeves will not be operable for their intended purposes.
The foregoing illustrates the several limitations known to exist in the prior art. Therefore, it has long been known that it would be advantageous to provide a means for overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable kit is provided which overcomes the noted deficiencies and which further includes additional features which are more fully disclosed hereinafter.